The present invention relates to a push button actuated bimetal controlled excess current switch with trip-free release, in whose housing an angular contact bridge is pivotally mounted and having an outwardly directed switching rod provided with an extension which contacts the underside of the contact bridge under spring pressure.
Such excess current switches are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 1,051,951. The switch disclosed there has, in addition to a thermal release by means of a bimetal strip, an additional electromagnetic release. The structural principle of switches of the type disclosed in that patent can also be applied to switches which are controlled only by a bimetallic member.
The prior art switches can be manually reclosed after a thermal and/or electromagnetic release by pressing an outwardly directed push button in against the force of a spring. In the interior of the switch, the push button is connected with a rod on which an angular contact bridge is pivotally mounted and which, when the push button is depressed, is pivoted back to its switched-on position. If the switch is to be actuated manually, a second push button must be actuated which bends the bimetal strip and and thus moves a detent which has held the angular contact strip.